Who to Choose
by carino-kisu
Summary: London Alice kirkland finds herself wanting to take a husband. She decides that it will be one of her two lifelong friends, New Jersey,and Berlin. In her confusion she decides to see which one treats her better, and who gets along more. Who will she choose? This Story is fandmade wbased on manly our OC's Original characters


London looked at the two pictures, the two boys who meant the most to her. New Jersey and Berlin! She loved them both so... but she didn't know who more.

Berlin saved her when she was a little girl, picking berries and herbs for the Allies during WW1. He spared her life, distracting his brother and the troops long enough for her to escape. That day she was close to death, if Berlin wasn't there she would have been a goner. Besides that one moment they didn't talk all that much except for the meetings and him coming over on the rare occasions when Germany and England were at peace with each other. He also wasn't the best gentleman in the world but he was lovely company.

New Jersey on the other hand was surely a gentleman and treated her like a queen. She knew him almost her whole life since he helped her during WW1 since he's around the same age. He managed the weapons, cleaning them, while London prepared food and helped with healing the wounded. During those days they stayed up late together, rummaging through extra berries for snacks.

From first glance New Jersey and London seemed like a better pair than she and Berlin, but it's not that simple. New Jersey was known for flirting with women and treating them right. Berlin treated her uniquely, he wasn't at all a prince charming but he would save her without thinking. London wasn't sure if New Jersey would. Even though she would bet money that he would. It was a twist in her mind, so confusing and tempting.

To top off the whole situation, her sibling, England, didn't approve of either of them. He thought she should marry an Englishman, and a proper one at that. His name was John. She cringed at the thought of him. Sure, he was a handsome fellow and a gentleman, but he was a heavy drinker and was only proper in front of London's family. London thought about the horrid odor which lingered in his breath and clothes when they met outside of the house. The only gentlemanly thing about him was that he called her by her human name, Alice Kirkland.

The worst part about this boy was that he had horrid anger problems also and definitely couldn't be trusted in a relationship. The only reason she was able to get out of this relationship was when she decided to stay at his house late and surprise him with a clean apartment for when he came from work. Of course though, he decided to go out drinking with some friends. His worst friends, brought him home drunk every time and flirted with London whenever they came over.

- Flashback to 17 year old London-

John wobbled into the apartment his 3 friends; Mark, Samuel, and Zack, followed. They laughed and made fun of each other. London frowned stubbornly in the kitchen but turned and looked around the corner at the 4 boys, giving them a welcome smile. The 4 of them jumped on the couch, turning on the T.V turning on adult t.v shows that made London want to leave the room all together.

John hollered from the couch. "Alice! get my a bottle of Whiskey and some sort of food will ya?" His friends all chuckled. and hollered at her commanding she get them some too.

London took a spatula and whacked him in the back of the head, sick of his nonsense. "Get it yourself you wanker! I'm not a maid!" This was the first and only time she lashed out at someone like that, wich meant she was tired of him.

This whack just made his friends laugh harder, mocking him. "Hit her back" One said. "You're gonna let her treat you that way?" Mocked another.

John stood up, grabbing London's wrist. He jerked her forward to the point when she had to throw her hand onto the head of the couch to keep from tumbling over. She winced as his grip tightened, the fierceness could be seen in his face. His brow knotted together and his teeth clenched in anger. Instantly London wanted to take back that whack, even though he deserved it. The laughter slowed to chuckles as they watched.

"What? You're just gonna scare her and not teach her anything?" A friend chuckled.

John looked at his friend then at London, with one whack he slapped her across the face, throwing her to the ground. London shrieked as her body slapped the ground. "Now listen Alice Kirkland, dear. You don't talk to me like that and you don't hit me."

The laughter stopped instantly as the 3 friends rushed over to London's aid, making sure she was alright. A deep red mark spread on her cheek just under her left eye, dark and stood out from her light fair skin. She was done. She got up, grabbed her purse and walked out, driving home.

As she entered her house her other brother, Scotland ran to the door seeing her eye. "London! what the hell happened! Where were you!"

London covered her slapped cheek with her hand, the pain rushed through her whole face as she spoke. "I decided to stop at John's house after my chores were done. I wanted to surprise him with dinner and a clean home.." She winced at a sharp pain that shot thought her body from her wound.

Scotland pulled her hand from her face, confronting the eye himself. "Did that John do this to you!"

London nodded.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Scotland grabbed his coat. The rest of the event was a different story completely.

-Flashback End-

London set aside the event from when she was 17, she was now 21 and a completely new person. She got a text, checking her phone she saw that it was New Jersey. She smiled to herself, she was invited out to a club with him tomorrow night. She gladly accepted. She wasn't the best club person, she had two reasons for this. One; She was a cutesy person, not a sexy person. and two; She was just too plain innocent and small.

London walked to her closet, staring into it for a few minutes. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number. She held it up to her ear

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line. "Hey! Hungary! its London, I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow and help me get ready for a date" London when quiet for a moment. A date? was this really a /date/? She thought. "Well, im just going out... I don't know if it's a date or not really.." "Of course! I'll be there around noon! K?" London could hear the excitement in Hungarys voice and giggles to herself. "Alright Hungary! see you then." She hung up her phone and looked at the time.

It was 9:00pm, time to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow. She walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers, looking through her PJ's. She pulled out some shorts and a tank top. She slipped her clothes off her small body, kicking them to the floor around her laundry hamper. She pulled on the shorts and tank top, the cloth shirt hugging her body comfortably as her shorts flowed slighty away from her thies. She slipped into her bed, turning off the light on her night stand. Tomarrow.. she thought. Is going to be great! 


End file.
